Through the Years
by RMStrange
Summary: Deidara and Sasori have been best friends for years, but is there something more? SasoDei/DeiSaso


Two eight-year-old boys walk down the hall, making their way to the school bus.

"Hey Deidara, wanna spend the night at my house tonight?" said a little red head.  
"Sure Sasori! replied his blonde friend, excitedly. "This'll be fun!"

Deidara arrived at his friends house. The two played games and ate all night, until Sasori's parents went to sleep.  
"I got a scary movie from my parent's room while they were sleeping, so we have to be quiet." said Sasori  
Deidara frowned slightly. "Oh.. okay..."  
"Is something wrong?" The red head wondered, noticing the look upon his friend's face.  
"No... it's just that.. I've never watched a scary movie before" admitted the little blonde boy.  
"Oh, is that it? No big deal! If you get scared, I'll be here for you." Sasori said, reassuringly.  
Relieved, Deidara said, "Thanks, dude."  
Deidara and Sasori watched the movie together, but Deidara became terribly frightened as the movie reaches it's climax.  
"Sasori... I'm really scared." Deidara whispered as a tear started to roll down his cheek.  
"Hey dude it'll be alright! Come here.." Sasori took Deidara into his arms. He quietly said, "You are my best friend, and I will never let anything happen to you."  
"Thank you, Sasori, You're my best friend, too."

**13 Years Old**  
"Hey, Dei! How'd you do on that math test?" shouted the red head, jogging to his best friend down the hall.  
"I got a 90. Not my best work, but still good. What about you?"  
"Aw man... I got a 64.. Dammit I suck at math!" the red head shouted, throwing his paper on the ground and crossing his arms in a frustrated manner.  
"Hey, man, don't be like that." said the blonde, resting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "All you need is some help! I could tutor you, if you want."  
"Really, Deidara? You'd do that for me?" asked Sasori, with a hopeful look.  
"Yeah, man, of course! That's what best friends are for!" Deidara said with a smile.  
"Thanks, dude. You're the best."  
"No problem! So how about we start tonight? My place?"  
"Yeah. See you then."  
The two parted. Deidara didn't know why, but whenever he saw Sasori, his heart skipped a beat and he got a weird feeling in his stomach. "What are these feelings? What do they mean?" he would often ask himself. All he knows right now, is that he can't wait for his friend to come over tonight.

**Later at Deidara's house**  
"So, the answer is 42?"  
"Yes, Sasori! That's right!" Deidara watched as Sasori smiled and started to cheer.  
"Woohoo! I understand math! I understand math! Thanks a lot, Dei!"  
Sasori threw his arms around Deidara in a warm embrace.  
Deidara's heart was beating faster than ever now, as the red head held him tightly. A light blush creeping upon his face.  
"Uh.. uh... It was no problem, man! Anything to help you pass." said the blonde, trying to hide the blush.  
"Heh... well I better head home. Thanks so much, Dei. See you tomorrow!"  
"See ya." Deidara watched as the red head left his room, and went out of his house. Although he was sad to see him go, he didn't know why.

**15 Years Old**  
Deidara sat at his computer, doing research about certain thoughts he had been having for quite a long time now.  
"Hmm... excessive heart rate... butterflies in stomach... head swimming... NO WAY!" the blonde shouted at himself. "This stupid thing says I'm 'in love' with Sasori! How could I be in love with him?! I'm not even gay! ... At least, I don't think I am... Maybe I should talk to someone about this."  
The blonde made his way to his uncle's house to find out more about these feelings.  
"So uhm.. Uncle Itachi? How did you first know you were gay?" inquired Deidara.  
"Oh, well let's see..." thought the raven-haired uncle. "It was back in high school, my best friend Kisame. Whenever he was around me, I got these strange feelings throughout my whole body. He made my head swim and my heart race. I didn't know what this meant, because I had never experienced these feelings before. So, I talked to my guidance counselor, and she helped me come to the conclusion that I was gay, and that I had a crush on Kisame."  
"Hmm... Interesting." Deidara said. In his mind, he saw all of the parallels between Itachi's story, and his own predicament.  
The uncle saw the pondering look on his nephew's face and asked, "Is there something you need to talk about, Deidara? You can always come to me when you need to talk."  
"Actually, yes." admitted the blonde. "I thought I was gay, but now that I heard your story, I'm sure of it."  
Itachi was set back by this confession, but he had to admit, he saw it coming. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised." The uncle laughed, as Deidara shot him a disapproving look. "So, Deidara, is there a guy that brought this on? Would it happen to that red-headed friend of yours? Hm, what was his name..."  
"Sasori." Deidara blurt out. "He's been my best friend since we were in elementary school, and I think I can remember having feelings for him back then, even, just not this extreme. What do I do, Uncle Itachi?"  
"Well, I think you should do what I did. Just tell him. If you're lucky, he might like you back." the uncle advised. "That's the only thing I knew to do, and Kisame ended having the same feelings as me. Now, here we are ten years later, still happily in love."  
Deidara took this approach into consideration. He didn't act immediately, for he feared the thought of telling Sasori and having him resent Deidara, ending their friendship forever.

**18 Years Old**  
Three years passed since Deidara came to the realization that he was gay. He was a senior in high school now, and he still hadn't confessed to Sasori about his feelings, which were now stronger than ever. Deidara had to tell the red head soon, for graduation was becoming near, and college could separate them before Sasori would know how Deidara felt.  
The pair stood by their lockers, chatting idly.  
"So, Dei, you get that acceptance letter to LSU yet?" The red head asked his blonde friend.  
"No, not yet. And it might not even be an acceptance letter..." The blonde said, frowning.  
"Are you kidding? You're a shoo-in! Top of the class, plus all of your extra-curriculars and ACT scores? If they don't accept you, they'd be missing out completely! If anyone's going to have trouble getting into college, it's gonna be me." Sasori reassuringly said.  
"Thanks, man." Deidara said, trying not to blush. "And hey, don't worry. You're gonna get into a great school."  
"I sure hope so."  
As the two made their way to the parking lot, Sasori said, "Hey, mind if I crash at your place tonight? My parents are out of town and I don't feel like being alone."  
Deidara's heart skipped a beat at this request. "Uh, sure. That's fine with me."  
"Great!" the excited red head replied. "I'll meet you at your house in 20. Just gotta go grab some clothes and junk."  
"Okay. See you in a few." said the blonde, watching his friend leave for his car. "This is perfect." Deidara thought to himself. Tonight would be the night he made his move.  
Deidara made his way home, and as soon as he entered the house, he threw his bag down and headed for the living room, not bothering to check the mail.  
He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, anxiously awaiting Sasori's arrival.  
Not even 10 minutes later, the red head burst through the door, holding an envelope in his hand.  
"What's that?" Deidara inquired.  
"Dude, you shouldn't be forgetting to check your mail during this time of the year!" Sasori half-shouted, only resulting in a confused look from Deidara.  
"Ugh, dude! It's a letter from LSU!"  
Deidara's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he shot up from the couch and snatched the letter from his friend's hand. He held the letter, staring at it as if it's contents held the secret of life.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Tear that sucker open!" yelled the red head.  
Following this command, Deidara ripped open the envelope, unfolded the paper inside, and recited the text on the page, "'Congratulations! You have been selected to attend Louisiana State University as a freshman for the 2013-2014 school year!'"  
The next thing Deidara knew, he was being hoisted off the ground as Sasori twirled him around in an embrace. Deidara hugged the red head back, his heart racing and tears forming in his eyes. He was unbelievably happy.  
"I knew you would get in! I just knew it!" Sasori whispered in the blonde's ear. He had put Deidara down by now, but he still had his arms wrapped around the blonde tightly. Deidara didn't mind, of course. He had been waiting for something like this to happen for so long.  
Sasori then realized how long he had been holding the blonde in his arms, and quickly let go.  
"Heh, sorry about that. I was just so happy for you..." the red head said, scratching his head and his cheeks turning almost as red as his hair.  
The blonde noticed his blush, bringing him to do the same. "It's alright, man. I didn't mind."  
They continued on through their usual activities the rest of the afternoon and into the night, when Sasori made a suggestion.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" asked the red-headed boy.  
"Yeah, sure. What kind?" replied Deidara, already knowing the answer.  
"A horror movie, of course. Is that okay with you?" inquired Sasori, knowing how the blonde acted when watching scary movies.  
"Yeah man. I've gotten better at watching horror films." The blonde lied, but he knew that this would enable him and Sasori to get closer.  
The red head nodded. "Okay then, how about... Texas Chainsaw Massacre? That sounds like a good one."  
Deidara's face went pale. He did not like the title of that movie, but he hid his real thoughts and nodded to Sasori, enabling him to put the movie in.  
This movie was way scarier than Deidara thought it would be, luckily for him, Sasori noticed his fear. "Geez, dude. I thought you'd said you've gotten better at watching these movies?"  
Deidara shot him a look.  
"Aha, just kidding, dude." said Sasori, stretching his arm around the blonde's shoulders to act as a shield for his best friend.  
Deidara couldn't believe what was happening. Sasori's arm around him? He wanted to squeal like a school girl, but knew he couldn't.  
The pair watched the rest of the movie in that position, with Deidara snuggling up more to the red head. When the movie was over, Sasori shut off the TV and turned on a small lamp.  
"Well, despite the guts and gore, it was a pretty good movie. What did you think, Dei?" Sasori asked, his arm still around the blonde's shoulders.  
Deidara had his head resting on the red head's chest, listening to his heart beat, and almost missing the question he was asked. "Oh, uhm, yeah. It was pretty good. I guess."  
"Pft, you barely watched any of it! You were covering your face practically the whole time!" Sasori taunted the blonde.  
"Oh yeah? Well I-" Deidara said as he sat up to face the red head, but then he stopped. Their faces were just a few inches away from each other. This took Deidara by shock for the fact that he had never been this close the the red head, not like this. All he did was stare into the big, gray eyes right in front of him. The same eyes that were staring back at his light blue ones.  
The next thing he knew, Deidara was on his back with Sasori on top of him, straddling his waist.  
Taken back by the red head's actions, Deidara stuttered to ask, "W-What are you d-doing?"  
"This." said the red head, then planting his lips on the blonde's.  
Sasori held his lips to Deidara's for about 10 seconds before releasing them, resulting in a disapproving whimper from the blonde.  
The two just stared at each other, silently, with Sasori still on top of Deidara.  
After several moments of silence, Deidara finally spoke, "Do you know how long I have been wanting that to happen?"  
Sasori was both relieved and shocked. Relieved that the blonde did not burst out in a fit of anger, yet shocked at the words that just came from the boy's mouth.  
"Wait, really? You... like me?" Sasori asked, eagerly awaiting an answer.  
"Of course I do." replied the blonde. "I've liked you ever since we were little. In fact, I've fallen in love with you, Sasori."  
A huge blush appeared on the red head's face. "You.. love me?" Sasori asked, similarly to his earlier question.  
The blonde nodded. "Yes, Sasori. I love you."  
Sasori's faced turned bright red, and his mouth formed into a smile before saying, "Well that's good to hear, because I love you, too, Deidara."

With those words being said, Sasori locked lips with the blonde. Their bodies moved in sync, resulting in small moans from both of the young men. Deidara parted his lips, allowing Sasori's tongue to enter, where he began to massage the blonde's. Deidara's hands traveled all over the red head's body, making Sasori moan louder. The blonde starting to pull off the red head's shirt.

Sasori took his mouth off of Deidara's and placed it on the blonde's neck, kissing and biting, causing the blonde to groan at the pleasure he was receiving.  
Deidara started to sit up, allowing Sasori to take off his shirt.  
The red head's mouth made it's way down Deidara's long, chiseled torso, until he reached the waist-band of the blonde's jeans. Sasori kissed and licked around the area a bit, teasing the blonde as he started to make his way back up to his mouth.  
Deidara thought, enough was enough. It was his turn.  
With a forceful push, the blonde pushed his lover off of him, who had a confused look upon his face. Deidara grabbed the red head's hand, and led him to the bedroom and closed the door.  
Sasori liked this, until he was pushed onto the bed, the blonde on top of him.  
Deidara hungrily planted his lips on the other boy's, resulting in Sasori letting out a loud moan.  
"This is for teasing me back there." Deidara said with a smirk on his face. He forcefully made out with the red-head, and then moved to his neck. Licking, biting, kissing, and sucking, Sasori let out rapid shudders of pleasure. The blonde had found his weak spot.  
Taking note of this, the blonde smirked, with his lips still pressed to Sasori's skin. Deidara had then started unbuttoning Sasori's pants. The blonde reached his hand in and started to massage the red head's lower region.  
Sasori let out a loud moan at this action. Where had Deidara learned to do this? He thought to himself. Wherever it had been, Sasori was thankful.

After many long minutes of this, with Deidara massaging more intensely with each second, Sasori released himself into the blonde's hand.  
Deidara smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Well, well, well. Thought you had the advantage earlier?" The blonde teased.  
"Shut up." said the red head, with a smile, planting a small kiss on his lover's lips.  
"I love you, Danna." said Deidara, laying down on the bed. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde boy beside him.  
"I love you, too, brat."


End file.
